A pharmacy may process and fill a large number of prescriptions and prescription orders. Automated systems may be used by a high volume pharmacy to process and fulfill prescriptions.
Frequently, more than one prescription drug is required to complete a prescription order. Portions of the prescription order may be fulfilled in different areas of the high-volume pharmacy. After fulfillment, the fulfilled prescriptions may be gathered into a complete prescription order for shipping.
In the drawings, reference numbers may be reused to identify similar and/or identical elements.